


NCIS Baltimore

by IaBlMeanie



Category: Hannibal (TV), NCIS
Genre: Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaBlMeanie/pseuds/IaBlMeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and team from NCIS has to go to Maryland to help the FBI try to catch the Chesapeake Ripper..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bullpen

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my head for a while so I hope it turns out good. I am a huge Fannibal so I am not going to write up an overview of Hannibal except to say this is Hannigram and Will didn’t go to Prison, no season 2 or 3 here. This case takes place about season 4 of NCIS. If you haven’t seen this show here’s a brief recap from Google. 
> 
> *Naval Criminal Investigative Service Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs leads a group of colorful personalities in investigating crimes -- ranging from murder and espionage to terrorism -- that have evidence connected to Navy and Marine Corps personnel. The team includes witty ex-homicide detective Anthony DiNozzo, quirky forensics specialist Abby Sciuto, and the brilliant -- if insecure -- Timothy McGee. Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard brings his vast experience in forensics into play to help solve cases.  
> They didn’t mention Ziva David in this overview, she is Israeli Hamas, a trained killer who’s joined the NCIS team about 2 years ago. Shows been on over 10 years and I like it quite a bit for the “cop show” and then some. I really wanted to mix these characters together to see what they do. I hope you like it, please give feedback and I do take request if I can work them in. As I said I haven’t done this before so I may be getting help if I do get into any smut with Hannigram..
> 
> I will try not to use too much lingo but here’s the few words you need to know.
> 
> SecNAV- Secretary of the Navy  
> ME-Medical Examiner

When Gibbs walks into the bullpen after talking to Director Shepard all eyes are on him. He had been up there for a good 45 minutes and he knew this week was about to get very interesting.

“I want you packed and ready to fly out to Baltimore Maryland, be at the airport by eighteen hundred or your walking there.” Gibbs said to Ziva, McGee and Dinozzo, the three looked excited and waited to hear what their mission would be.

“Ducky’s going to meet us there and we are all going to work with the local FBI team. Be sure to bring all our field gear Tony or it’s your ass if we are out in the field with no gloves again”  
Leroy was not looking forward to this trip, taking his team to Maryland and on top of that having to deal with the local FBI Behavioral Sciences hotshots who deal with these types of cases all the time. He was going to need to buy a bottle of Bourbon as soon as he got to the Hotel as he wasn’t going to have his Boat to work on for a week or longer..

 

“Were flying Boss?” Asked Tony as he was hoping once again for a private Jet, but knew they would be flying economy class on some puddle jumper. 

“Would you like to driver 2-3 hours in the truck Tony??” Said Gibbs as he was grabbing his gun and jacket to leave his desk for who knows how long.

“Nope, just curious as to why were working with the FBI, if they are already on the case?” said Tony as he grab his gear and ran to meet the team already getting on the elevator.  
As the doors closed, Gibbs made the elevator his office, which meant this wasn’t going to be your typical case and that he didn’t want anyone else to hear what he was going to say. The elevator was about a private as you can get in the NCIS building without attracting too much attention. Many times staff had to take the stairs knowing that Gibbs was holding the elevator to argue with Fornell from the FBI or have a private word with the Director. No one else abused the emergency switch like Gibbs. 

“We have a dead Admiral Stuart in Baltimore, just retired 2 weeks ago and was there to visit family. The problem is he was found tied to an Anchor in the water by the USS Constellation with most his internal organs removed” Said Gibbs as he stop to drink his coffee looking at Tony he finishes by saying “FBI says it’s the Chesapeake Ripper”. Tony stands there trying to think of a good zinger when Ziva chimes in with a question, “ Is this the guy who I have read about who kills, leaves gruesome crime scenes behind with no evidence?”

“That’s the one” said Gibbs as he flips the switch to move the elevator again and finishes his coffee. “I have a feeling were going to be there at least a week, maybe two, bring more than one pair of underwear Dinozzo”. As the team goes their separate ways to pack each ponders a new crime scene set by one of the most notorious serial killers in the country that the FBI has been hunting for years but never caught-The Chesapeake Ripper.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Gibbs meets Team Crawford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so excited that anyone read my first chapter today so I am adding more,  
> Big thanks to those who have given me some feedback and things to think about to help me advance my plot.  
> Please check them out on tumblr and on AO3  
> anislandcalledcalifornia (Both sites) and dandelion_wishes (AO3)

As Gibbs is escorted into Special Agent Jack Crawford’s office he knew he was going to have his hands full. He had heard about Crawford and knew that the FBI was given main jurisdiction on this case but SecNav had been very firm about including his people in this investigation. The FBI’s training academy was very impressive and the work done here trains many agents who work their way to NCIS. He has heard about the Behavioral Science team before and hopes that they are as good as they say so he can go back home soon and not waste time with Crawford arguing over who’s in charge.

“Good Morning Special Agent Gibbs, I am glad you and your team are here to work with us on this case” Said Jack, trying be on his best behavior as he was told by his superiors that the Navy is pretty worked up about this murder and wanted the full cooperation of his team with these NCIS agents.

“No your not” Said Gibbs with a smile as he shook Jack’s hand and sat down.  
“you and I both know that there are a lot of people trying to control this investigation and want us to have this wrap up fast and quiet.” But we both know this isn’t going to be quite and it’s not going to be a typical investigation. So let’s figure out how were going to work together on this so we can keep everyone happy, how does that sound?”

Jack smiled, he knew Gibbs and he were going to get along just fine as long as they both worked together which he didn’t feel would be a problem. If anything some fresh eyes and minds on the Ripper might be what he needs to crack this case and put the Ripper behind bars or better yet dead. Jack had followed up with FBI agents he knew who had worked with Gibbs and his team before. They are efficient, think outside the box, they are all over the forensics which left him with nothing to worry about at least on paper. Also that Gibbs was a decorated Marine Sniper who wouldn't hesitate to kill, his team wouldn't hesitate either and if they found the Ripper first and killed him. Well that would be something wouldn't it, either way it would be a win in Jack's book.  
“ Your ME is already downstairs with my team getting ready to do the autopsy” Both teams will double check the forensics and I think your team can handle the interviews and follow up crime scene review and take it from there. The only request I have is that Will Graham and Dr. Hannibal Lecter be included as they both are working on the Ripper profile and will be my eyes & ears so to speak”.  
Jack really wanted to be in the field but Hannibal had suggested the other night after dinner to try a new approach and let these agent’s take the lead with the work in the field and that would free up his nights and his life to be with Bella. Her health was still good but her time would run out soon enough and Hannibal was a great friend to help him realize that he shouldn’t let this opportunity go to waste.

With the two agent’s in agreement Jack took Gibbs down to meet the rest of his team and catch up with the rest of the NCIS agents. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As the two senior agent’s approached the lab to lots of loud laughter Gibbs realizes he hears Abbie’s voice coming from a computer. He’s glad that they are all chatting with Ducky too as this means he’s done with his autopsy and they might have some answers to start working with. As they turn the corner he hears the Happy Goth going on about something.

“And THEN Zeller get’s shot down by Chloe as she said she only dates guys who in the Military, he even shows her his FBI credentials and she is totally unimpressed” Says Abbie on the video chat screen from her lab.. “GIBBS GIBBS, why didn’t you tell me you were going to see the Sassy Science Team! I would have snuck on the plane!!” Abbie then begins introductions to Brian Zeller, Jimmy Price and Beverly Katz, Crawford’s team who were bringing her up to speed on the recent death and their Ripper findings. After an hour crash course in photos and information the FBI has on the Chesapeake Ripper Gibbs starts to feel a headache coming on and wants that bottle of bourbon now.

“So basically he leaves these tableau’s as Will calls them, no trace evidence, no witness no nothing” Says Agent Katz, "were looking at another typical Ripper scene and as much as I would love Abbie to find something we missed I doubt it.”  
The group says their goodbyes leave a smiling Abbie to go back to checking all the data sent to her by the FBI and waiting for the samples to come in on the Admiral. Dinozzo and Ziva have been very quite during the time the science teams were discussing the lack of evidence, like sponges just absorbing everything and not trying to get on Gibb’s or Crawford’s bad side. McGee has been taking notes as fast as he can and looks like he has a plot to his new book (which has Gibbs worried as he really hates those books).

Katz turns off the PC and gives a big smile to Tony “Abbie has told me all about you guys, especially you Dinozzo! Who would have thought you could not only be the king of Spring Break but also a pretty good field agent. How does it feel to be back in your old stomping grounds, did you ever work any Ripper cases back in the day?" Tony gives her one of his big flirty smiles and starts to go on about his glory days in the BPD before she cuts him off to save everyone.

"And you McGee, we all love Deep Six and your follow up book. Now you need to write about the FBI and make us look sexy and cool”  
As McGee’s ears turn bright red he tries to deflect the conversation by getting back to the current case, “so no cell transmissions around the scene at any time during your window and no surveillance cameras at this or any other crime scenes?”  
Nope says Zeller, "we had our best tech people looking for even an ATM camera to pick something up. We got not nothing, as usual.. The only thing we have one up on the Ripper is Will Graham’s brain” says Zeller in his usually snarky tone which gets him a look from Katz and Crawford. 

“So when do we get to meet your famous profiler says Ducky, I have read both his and Dr. Lecter’s publishing's and I am looking forward to hearing their input as the body didn’t offer much to me.” 

"Your findings" asked Gibbs.

“Jethro I have to say this is one of the few times that most of my work has been done for me. This reminds me of the shark attack victim I autopsied in 1987 in Sydney Australia. That was an interesting situation…” As Ducky gets ready to go into one of his long stories Jethro gets ready to cut him off and ask for the details only to have Crawford beat him to it. “Dr. Mallard, what do you mean by most your work done for you?”  
Gibbs gives Crawford a little smirk of thanks (obviously his team can get off topic as easily as Ducky can) As Dr. Mallard goes back to his original train of thought “Agent Crawford, in all my years I have never had the heart, lungs, liver, pancreas, spleen, the large and small intestines removed for me before I even started my work”. Quite annoying really I wonder what your usual ME’s think of this when they get a body in this condition”.

“They are excited as they don’t have to work as hard today” says a young man with curly hair and flannel shirt who walks in the door. Behind him follows a man who isn’t much taller but looms large over the room. In a 3 piece suit with his coat over his arm he too is paying attention to what the other man has to say. Crawford turns and introduces his top profiler Will Graham and Dr. Hannibal Lecter, both are going to assist NCIS with profiling the ripper. As Gibbs agreed to work closely with both men, he’s pays close attention to what Will has to say. This man is going to be his link to finding this killer, if he has any chance at all. The longer they are down in this lab the more Gibbs actually has had to come to terms with the thought that they may not get this killer right away. After all the FBI and Baltimore PD have been after him for years, do they really think that they are going to catch him this time. 

 

Will goes on to fill in the new people in the group “The Ripper doesn’t leave much internally, especially if his victims are in good health, the meat is too good to resist”. With the last sentence all the NCIS agents turn to look at Will in shock, to which Hannibal internally smiles to himself, he always loves this part. He loves Will’s brilliant mind explaining to the agents why the ripper rips and what he does with his “trophies”. Hannibal once again mentally thanks the fates for brining Will into his life and his bed. 

Hannibal notices that Agent Gibbs doesn’t even flinch when Cannibalism is mentioned and is secretly impressed and hopes this will be as frustrating a case for him as the Ripper has been for Jack. He finds these NCIS agents to be unique like the team here but their abilities combined with Jack’s team may be amusing for a little while longer than he had originally planning. 

With the introductions and quick overview of the FBI’s findings on the Admiral's death Gibbs sends his team to work the crime scene while he and Ducky follow up with the forensics and then Gibbs and Crawford would meet to discuss findings and try to make a plan.

Will and Hannibal leave to discuss what is know about the newest crime scene and information provided about Admiral from files that NCIS brought with them. Instead they go out for lunch and then coffee, they end up spend time together as they really don’t need to look over the files. They both already know what they need to about the Admiral in general. After a quiet afternoon enjoying the park with the dogs and each other’s company. Hannibal calls Crawford to invite both teams to dinner, he looking forward to cooking for 11 and is disappointed to find that Doctor Mallard has already gone back home as his mother is elderly and he has to take care of her. So dinner for 10 it is, everyone is to meet at the Lecter/Graham home by 6 and dinner should be ready at 7.

After the call they go home to prepare dinner and go over what they plan to share with the teams after dinner. Hannibal want to see what these new agents can do and may adapt his original plan to keep them here longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silence is Golden but duct tape is silver.  
> Please don't be silent, I would appreciate your thoughts as to how you like this so far..


	3. Anchors Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NCIS Very Special Agent DiNozzo, his Probie sidekick Mc Gee and Officer Ziva check out the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another terminology word.. LEO stands for Law Enforcement Officer.  
> For those who don't watch NCIS, Tony has a million nicknames for Tim.. I am trying to work my favorite ones into the story. I made up a few myself I am a bit proud of that!  
> Also the GIBBS SLAP, this is a slap upside the back of the head, it's done out of affection and is meant to be a wake up call if you get one from GIBBS. Tony has been know to do this to Tim from time to time. I will work this in some time, just wanted to be sure I mentioned it.   
> Thanks again for reading.

Location: Pier 1, Constellation Dock, Baltimore, Baltimore City 

 

As the three NCIS agents walk around the USS Constellation and tourist area around the pier they are hot, tired and bored out of their minds. This Ripper has left nothing for them to do and they are not sure why they are here other than to make it look like they are actually trying to catch this killer. On the drive over McGee reads aloud all the articles from Tattle-Crime.com, they can’t stop laughing about the insane deductions made by this journalist and at the same time are thankful that Will Graham is the target of her barbs and not them. 

“This woman is crazy and has no idea what she is talking about! Why do so many people read her site?” Ziva is sicken that people are fascinated by the Killers who are showcased on the site like celebrities. 

Tony thinks aloud saying “this Freddy chick is hot, too hot to handle that is.. And she must work her magic on the local LEO’s who can give her a scoop for her story. I mean, come on,, how else is she getting these photos! Some of them look like they were prior to the investigators getting on the scene. If she was in law enforcement she’d be top in the field,” 

“ Probie, check and see if she has ever written up any of our cases” 

With a few keystrokes Mc Gee searches her site. “She hasn’t spent too much time with us, considering how much she likes to write about the Ripper she never caught on to any of our investigations until after they were solved. She doesn’t mention Gibb or NCIS most of the time she just says Navy Cops or Feds/Federal law enforcement or the ones the FBI took credit for were not even mentioned.”

Tim thinks to himself she is a horrible writer and is glad she’s never written any books as she would have a best seller. He’s been thinking about using a serial killer for his next book but as this stuff is so beyond the realm of stranger than fiction he may try to go for the more terrorist angle for the 3rd book.

“Once again we get no respect, no respect” says Tony doing his best Rodney Dangerfield impression. Ziva looks at him trying to remember what movie or actor he’s quoting and gives us as she has no idea. If it’s a good one he will explain it to her as he always does. 

As Tony pulls into the visitors center he decides to focus a bit more on what they are supposed to be doing so the Boss has answers when they call him later. “Probie Wan Kenobi , do you have anything about this recent victim on that web site?” 

“No Tony, not this time” says Tim, “This one she must not have been able to bribe her way on to the crime scene or get anyone to spill. I think the MP’s who were guarding the perimeter are a bit tougher to bribe than civilians. I got nothing on her site or any of the usual chatter you can find on line. This Chesapeake Ripper has quite the fan base, every time she writes about him she gets a huge spike in traffic on her site.” Tim packs up his PC as the three get out of the car and get ready to at least see where the crime took place 2 days ago. Hard to believe it’s been over 24 hours since it occurred and they were called in….

2 hours later….

As they pack up their gear and prepare to call in Ziva shakes her head as she watches Tony flirting with some women, look like they are tourist but they could also be groupies of the celebrity killer they are tracking. She and McGee make the Tony is at it again face to each other while they load the car. Ziva decides Baltimore is a nice city, maybe she will do some of the touristy things like visit the art museums, they have several here that are very famous. She looks at Tim who’s taking a few more pictures and it hits her, how could she have forgotten!!

“Tim, you went to John Hopkins here, I just realized you must have lived in this city for a few years. Maybe you could suggest a few fun things to do.. 

Smiling at McGee she thinks maybe the two of them can have some peace and quiet without Tony goes without being said. 

Tim thinks about the years here in Baltimore, he was so focused on school, he had never been to this historical site and realized there’s a lot of places he had never actually been to. 

“You know Ziva, other than the few times I took my family around the city I hardly ever left campus. Which on the one hand did get me done with my degree faster and yet I could say I hardly know this town. It’s only been a few years, I honestly couldn't even tell you if the Ripper was around at the time I had my head so wrap up in Bioengineering books and in the labs that was my world. I’d love to get to know the town again if Boss and that Agent Crawford give us some free time I’m sure we can do a few of the sites.” 

Tony’s not too far away to overhear the conversation about the city and chimes in “HEY, Mc Tour Guide!!! I just took some more pictures of the area as the anchor and all the important stuff is back at the lab. maybe we should go back” 

 

Ziva and Tim agree, so the three get into the car and head back. They put a call into Gibbs to let them know they have nothing new to add to the investigation and about the Tattle-Crime website. 

Gibbs and Crawford are still at the office, they didn’t expect them to find anything out but Crawford was secretly hoping that Freddie might try to suck up to them and then he would have a reason to try to keep her away from NCIS and this latest Ripper kill.

Plus maybe the Ripper would see them as he always wondered if he returns to the scene of the crime. He always looks over his shoulder at the scenes, he even had Zeller run facial recognition on the crowd pictures the FBI and Freddy takes. He knows there are the groupies of the Ripper, but maybe if a face keeps showing up he might get a break. Could something that simple could give them a clue, probably not but Jack knew he couldn’t overlook anything.. 

While the are deciding what to do for the end of the day and tomorrow Gibbs sends them to find this Freddie Lounds reporter. Crawford gets off his cell phone and to tell them they are all going met for dinner, Dr. Lecter has invited them to his house for. They need to be there by 6 and he will email Tim the address. As the 3 now have a few hours to spare they take a break and head back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is a real and I am trying to work in more local sites. Tim actually went to Hannibal's alma mater, who knew they had something in common!
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments!


End file.
